


Candy Coffee

by HBingo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Candy Hearts, Coffee, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Treat, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBingo/pseuds/HBingo
Summary: Sherlock stared down at the tiny candy hearts melting into his coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celinarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/gifts).



Sherlock stared down at the tiny candy hearts melting into his coffee. When he had removed the lid to properly stir his drink, he had become mesmerized by them. They were slowly disintegrating into a thick pink film within his styrofoam cup. "What are these?" He breathed in abject dismay.

Molly leaned over his shoulder in concern before breathing out a laugh. "Oh! It's because it's Valentine's next week, Sherlock." She turned back to their work at the microscope, completely ignoring the dawning panic on Sherlock's face. "The people at the shop only give them if you ask, but I thought you'd like some put in." Her smile was bright as she looked down the lenses and she didn't notice Sherlock's face twitch in irritation. "I put some in mine too. They're rather nice." She said indicating her own cup, sitting not too far away, with a flick of her wrist.

Sherlock scowled at her cup and then back at his own. "No, I'm sure you're right." He quipped with mild sarcasm.

She looked up sharply, her eyes widening. "Is something wrong with it?" Her brows knitted and her lower lip slightly stuck out.

Sherlock took in her small pout and quickly lifted the cup to take a large gulp. It was so nauseatingly saccharine he had to fight the urge to gag. "It's delicious." He did his best impersonation of a chipper smile. "Thank you for thinking of me, Molly."

If the dubious look she was giving him was any indication he had failed miserably. "I'll just leave it plain next time, okay?"

He sighed thankfully, setting the coffee down the counter top and pointedly pushing it away. "I'm so glad you understand me, Molly."

She laughed her sweet, open, genuine laugh again, before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
